Rodger Bumpass
Rodger Bumpass, is an American voice actor with credits in cartoons stretching back to The Jetsons. One of his most well known roles is the voice of Squidward Tentacles on SpongeBob SquarePants. About He was born in Little Rock, Arkansas.Encyclopedia of Arkansas Rodger Bumpass article retrieved 6/6/18 Present-day viewers know him as the voice of Squidward Tentacles, Dr. Gill Gilliam and the anchovies on the Nickelodeon animated series SpongeBob SquarePants, The Chief from Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego, Dr. Light on Teen Titans, Professor Membrane on Invader Zim and Wooper on The Pichu Brothers. He has also appeared in adult cartoons, such as Heavy Metal. Bumpass has over 693 film credits. According to Matty Simmons' book, If You Don't Buy This Book We'll Kill This Dog - Life, Laughs, Love and Death at the National Lampoon, Bumpass was to star in a comedy called "Jaws 3 - People 0", for National Lampoon. It would have followed Animal House, and starred Bumpass with Bo Derek, who had just made her movie 10. Universal Studios canceled the deal before shooting. However, Bumpass starred in the filmed stage production "National Lampoon's Class of '86", which was released on VHS in 1986.Internet Movie Database: Class of '86 (1986) Amazon: Class of '86 (VHS) Voice Roles The Real Ghostbusters *"The Grundel"Marsha Goodman (1987). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Grundel" (1987). **Grundel **Mr. Meredith *"Something's Going Around"Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Something's Going Around" (1989). **Louis Tully **Patron **Clerk *"Three Men and an Egon"Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Three Men and an Egon" (1989). **Louis **Guard *"Elementary My Dear Winston"Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Elementary My Dear Winston" (1989). **Louis **Moriarty **Crowd *"Partners in Slime"Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Partners in Slime" (1989). **Louis **1st Ghost Hood **Ghost *"Jailbusters"Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Jailbusters" (1989). **Louis **Prosecutor **Ghost Governor *"The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!"Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" (1989). **Louis **Thug *"Trading Faces"Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Trading Faces" (1989). **Louis **Rock Demon *"Surely You Joust"Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Surely You Joust" (1989). **Louis **Ogre #1 **Commuter *"Kitty-Cornered"Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Kitty-Cornered" (1989). **Louis **Pizza Boy **Turkey *"The Ransom of Greenspud"Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Ransom of Greenspud" (1989). **Louis **Moon Man *"The Halloween Door"Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Halloween Door" (1989). **Louis **Fairweather **Crowd *"Afterlife in the Fast Lane"Marsha Goodman (1990). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" (1990). **Louis **Police Officer #1 **Crowd **Diner Crowd *"Busters in Toyland"Marsha Goodman (1990). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Busters in Toyland" (1990). **Louis **Robot **Kids Trivia External Links References Gallery RodgerBumpassImage1.jpg| RodgerBumpassNationalLampoonsClassOf86.jpg|as various characters in National Lampoon's Class of '86 (1986) Category:Voice actors Category:RGB Voice Actors‎ Category:RGB Guest Voice Actors